


Black Friday

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco's very first Black Friday. NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Black Friday

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **Author’s Note:** I did the whole Black Friday shopping exactly at midnight. I didn’t get back home til 7am. I got some good deals on HP merchandise at Hot Topic.

* * *

“Draco!” whined Harry, “why am I carrying ALL these bags for?”

“Because I can’t perform a shrinking spell on all the bags in front of Muggles.”

“Well, why did you agree with Hermione for a little cultural activity?”

“Granger invited us to America to experience this Thanksgiving holiday, and I know you’ve never left England except for Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think I would be shopping until 3am!”

“Oh, come on. You need to work off all that food you ate.”

“I could be asleep in a nice comfy warm bed right now,” Harry mumbled, glancing down at his shoes. 

Flexing his arms, the brunet shifted the burdensome shopping bags around his wrists, alleviating the pressure on his hands. When he glanced up at where Draco had been, Harry’s eyes widened when he didn’t see the blond anywhere. Confused green eyes roved urgently around the mall before he spotted Draco happily prancing into an elaborately decorated shoe shop that was packed to the brim. 

“Draco, slow down,” Harry wailed as he hurried towards Draco, “Another shoe store?”

“Of course. Come on, all the Muggles are getting all the good stuff.”

Draco ran in before Harry could comprehend what he said. Harry took a deep breath and walked in after him.

“What do you think of these?”

“Uh, Draco, baby, I love you, but I don’t think you need any more shoes.”

“Why? Of course, I need more.”

“You have a closet full of nothing but shoes.”

“But these are _in_ this season, so stop complaining. I’m almost done. OH! There’s Granger and Weasley.”

“Draco! Can you believe these sales? We have to go to Victoria’s Secret. There’s a huge discount there,” exclaimed Hermione

“Mione, why in Merlin’s beard did you tell Draco about Black Friday?” complained Harry.

“Shush, Harry. We have shopping to do,” chided Hermione.

“Come along, Harry! So, what is Victoria’s Secret anyway?” asked Draco.

Draco and Hermione walked away, leaving Harry and Ron standing there forlornly, their hands weighed down with shopping bags.

“Did Mione just mention Victoria’s Secret?”

“Yes, Ron. She did.”

“Ewww! Can you imagine Malfoy in one of those lacey _things_?”

It took five seconds for that image to conquer Harry’s mind.

“Ooh, I definitely _can_ imagine him in lingerie. Come on, we’ve got major shopping to do!” Harry crooned, his eyes shining lecherously at the back view of Draco’s delectable arse.

With that, Harry quickened his pace.

“Why me?” whined Ron.

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
